


A Crisis in Agustria

by Flutterbat



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Based in Chapter 3, Based on my playthrough, Battle Conversation, Finn/Lachesis if you squint but it's really vague, Gen, Getting ready for battle, Past Friendship, Sorry this wouldn't go away, quick fic, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22245016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flutterbat/pseuds/Flutterbat
Summary: Friends, coming face to face in less than ideal circumstances.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	A Crisis in Agustria

**Author's Note:**

> I have just finished Chapter 3 and I was a little sad that Quan and Eldigan didn't have a battle conversation, even though they are supposed to be Belhalla-Academy-Friends. So I wrote an encounter based on how my play through went down.

Quan is a driven man. Proud… perhaps too prideful at times. But he is a mindful lover, loyal to his friends and protective of his wife. “You should be more careful,” says Ethlyn as she applies the healing spell from her stave. “We need you,” then more quietly, “Both of us.”

Agustria is a land of friends. Or so it should be but thus far it has been any but, if his now healed wound was anything to go by. Not that it bothered him. A confident smile crosses her husbands lips. “Sigurd was right, you do worry too much.” Ethlyn scowled but before she could rebuke him in their quiet place of healing, she is interrupted by the thundering of hooves.

Eldigan is before them and he looks furious. “By the Gods,” he says. “ _Really_? You too, Quan?”

Almost instantly, her husband has placed himself between Eldigan and herself. He grips his lance tightly, but he hasn’t adopted a full combat stance - yet. “We don’t have to do this.” There is no playfulness in his voice.

Eldigan snorts, “And yet here we are.” He pauses and turns his head looking into the distance as if he has encountered an annoyance. “Why _are_ you here? This is not Leonster’s fight.” 

“…Sigurd needed my aid,” her husband responds, but she notices her normally calm, confident and assured husband paused before speaking. Quan is loyal to his friends… but they have all but invaded Agustria, and Eldigan is his friend too. 

She notices that Eldigan tenses and he speaks again. His tone is clipped like he is trying to hold back emotion. “…I sent them to Leonster, because I thought they would be safe there. Tell me I’m not wrong.” 

“You are not,” said Quan. “Whatever happens, your wife and child will have sanctuary.” 

_Whatever happens…_

“Quan, what are you doing…” said Ethlyn. She suddenly feels sick to the depth of her core, and can not keep the urgency out of her voice. 

“I will defend my fatherland from all invaders, no matter who they might be or where they might be from,” says the Lionheart and then she sees it, the glow of the demon sword. 

“ _Quan, we have to go_!” she hisses.

“Go Ethlyn,” her husband replies quietly but his eyes on locked on his friend... his opponent. “He won’t follow you, you'll be safe.” He has now moved his lance into the attack stance and is reading his horse for a charge. 

Ethlyn closes her eyes. The holy weapons of Jugdral are nearly unstoppable, and Quan doesn’t have his. _Whose fault is that_ , a small voice says in the back of her mind. Her husband is a talent with the lance, but how long would he be able to hold out? Perhaps if Finn were here too, they might be able to more easily subdue Eldigan… but he had been given orders to accompany Lachesis after the deaths of her guardian Cross Knights and he had fallen behind. 

But… even so… he could not be that far behind, he never was, and Eldigan was fond of his sister. If anyone might be able to talk him down it would be her, so for once she does not argue with her husband and turns her horse back to way they came, trying to ignore the sound of clashing metal behind her. 

_Finn, Lachesis… I hope you are not too far away._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading if you made it this far, I hope you found some enjoyment in this. 
> 
> (This game is getting under my skin with the feels)


End file.
